This invention relates to shielded electrical connectors.
Shielding, or screening, to reduce RF interference is an increasing requirement in data equipment. Shielding of connectors is most commonly provided by means of inter-fitting metal casings as exemplified by EP0112713. EP0112648 shows an alternative design of a shielded connector in which a one-piece metallic casing is provided with two hinge portions so that it can be hinged to form an enclosure surrounding the conductors contained within the electrical connector. A disadvantage of these shielded connectors is that any imperfections in the fitting together of the metallic casings could create slot antennae, which may actually emit interference.
An attempt to circumvent this problem is disclosed in EP0090539, in which a two-part casing is provided with a stepped peripheral flange. The flange produces a more closely inter-fitting casing with less tendency to produce slot antennae. The casing is formed of an insulating material, plated with conductive material on the inside surfaces thereof.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved shielded electrical connector having none of the disadvantages associated with inter-fitting shielding casings.